Malevolence
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = ''Subjugator''-class | klasse = Dreadnaught | fabrikant = Free Dac Volunteers | eigenaar = | lengte = 4.845 meter (lang) 1,334 meter (breed) 846 meter (hoog) | kleur = Grijs | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperklasse = | bemanning = | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Trade Federation Confederacy of Independent Systems }} [[Afbeelding:Malevolence_Abregado.jpg|250px|thumb|De Malevolence in het Abregado System]] [[Afbeelding:Malevolence_brug.jpg|250px|thumb|De brug van de Malevolence]] 250px|thumb|''Malevolence'' in hoge nood De Malevolence was een beruchte ''Subjugator''-class Heavy Cruiser van de Confederacy of Independent Systems tijdens de Clone Wars. Uitzicht De Malevolence was een ''Subjugator''-class Heavy Cruiser en een tijdlang het vlaggenschip van de Confederate Navy en diende als persoonlijk schip van General Grievous. Het was bewapend met twee enorme T2 Ion Pulse Cannons en net zoals bij de ''Providence''-class Carrier/Destroyer bevond zich een sensor en communicatieruimte op een top. Het interieur van de Malevolence bestond voor uit een groot deel uit een uitgestrekt Rail Jet System. Deze Rail Jets raasden door het schip om vracht of Droids te vervoeren. Geschiedenis Net zoals de Invisible Hand werd de Malevolence gebouwd boven Pammant door Quarren aanhangers van de CIS, genaamd het Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps. Ruggle Schmong was de ingenieur die het schip ontwierp. Schmong vond bij SoroSuub Corporation geen gehoor voor zijn plannen, maar de CIS kon ze goed gebruiken. De krachtcentrale van het schip zou aangewend worden om twee enorme T2 Ion Pulse Cannon te huisvesten. Zelfs met een risico op ongecontroleerde uitbarstingen van ionenenergie bleef de Malevolence haar waarde hebben. Dooku besefte dat de waarde van het schip niet meteen op de meest evidente plaats te zoeken was. Hij zag het schip als een perfect wapen van terreur, een schip dat planeten bescherming deed aanvragen van de Republic, waardoor ze tijd en schepen verloren op andere locaties. De Republic hield de bouw van de Malevolence in de gaten door enkele spionnen, maar een enorme hangar was het verst dat zij konden geraken. Toen de Malevolence klaar was, haastten de spionnen zich om bericht uit te brengen op Coruscant maar ze werden nog sneller door de CIS gevat. Als de spionnen nog even hadden gewacht, hadden ze de Devastation, het zusterschip van de Malevolence, ook kunnen opmerken. Grievous nam het bevel van de Malevolence over vanaf het moment dat ze de dokken op Pammant had verlaten. De General berichtte aan Dooku dat het schip leed aan het wegebben van energie en dat dit vaak ten koste ging van belangrijke dingen, zoals de shields of de communicatie. De Malevolence zaaide een spoor van onrust in het Phu System, Abregado System, Vanik System, Ichtor System, Vondarc System en het Ryndellia System. Plo Koon was met de Triumphant gestuurd om de Malevolence te stoppen maar in het Abregado System werd de vloot van Plo Koon vernietigd en hijzelf kon net ontkomen met enkele Clone Troopers aan zijn zijde. Na deze zoveelste overwinning van de Malevolence ging Anakin Skywalker zich persoonlijk met het schip bezighouden. De Malevolence bleef de Republic Navy teisteren door talloze hulpeloze konvooien te vernietigen. Zelfs Escape Pods van Republic Medical Frigates bleven niet gespaard. Grievous kreeg van Dooku het bevel om het Kaliida Shoals Medcenter aan te vallen waar zo'n 60.000 gewonde soldaten verbleven. Via de Balmorra Run wou Anakin de Malevolence echter aanvallen én terwijl ook Grievous uitschakelen. Met Republic Y-Wing Starfighters leidden Anakin, Plo Koon en Ahsoka Tano de aanval met Shadow Squadron die gedeeltelijk succes boekte. De Ion Cannons van de Malevolence werden vernietigd en met enkele Cruisers van de Republic Navy, waaronder de Negotiator, zetten de achtervolging in op het beschadigde schip. De Malevolence kraakte in alle gelederen en toen bleek dat ook de Hyperdrive ernstig was beschadigd, leek het alsof het schip een vogel voor de kat was. Maar Dooku bracht tijdelijk redding door een valstrik te spannen waardoor de Malevolence de H-Type Nubian Yacht met Padmé Amidala kon grijpen met de Tractor Beam. De Malevolence kreeg even adempauze om enkele cruciale systemen te herstellen. Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi bevonden zich ondertussen ook op het schip om Padmé te redden. Anakin en Padmé saboteerden de Hyperdrive en Navicomputer terwijl Obi-Wan Grievous weglokte. Tijdens de ontsnapping werd de Twilight meteen achtervolgd door onder andere de Soulless One. Grievous wou dat zijn schip zo snel mogelijk ontsnapte in Hyperspace en dat leek het ook te doen toen de Hyperdrive was hersteld. Maar de B1 Battle Droids konden het schip niet langer onder controle houden en de Malevolence stortte neer op de nabijgelegen Dead Moon of Antar. Wapens * 500 Turbolasers * 2 T2 Ion Pulse Cannons * 5 Point-defense Laser Cannons Achter de Schermen *Het ontwerp van de Malevolence werd ontwikkeld in The Art of Revenge of the Sith. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rising Malevolence **Shadow of Malevolence **Destroy Malevolence Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *Sky.com *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide *The Essential Guide to Warfare category:Confederate Navy category:Battlecruisers category:Subjugator-class Heavy Cruisers